


Wanna Be Yours

by thefangirlingdead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Christmas, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, levi in panties, oh god i got so carried away with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlingdead/pseuds/thefangirlingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi looks pretty in lacy panties, or at least that's what Erwin thinks. (AKA, Levi gives Erwin a really great Christmas present.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drummingmagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummingmagpie/gifts).



> _"You call the shots babe_  
>  _I just wanna be yours"_  
> [I Wanna Be Yours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4NGoS330HE) \- Arctic Monkeys 
> 
> I really really wanted to write Levi in panties, and then I got really really carried away and this happened.  
> I also wrote this for my amazing beta [Kelly](http://drummingmagpie.tumblr.com/) because I love her. <3
> 
> EDIT: [THIS](https://38.media.tumblr.com/ed762ede7ee5e47f34f7d30db08e6d36/tumblr_nf9osvsWwq1rs70ivo1_1280.jpg) and [THIS](https://38.media.tumblr.com/09ebe6dd6ec5895d992807c9a348941c/tumblr_ngtemmGa3V1rs70ivo1_1280.jpg) is what I had in mind for the panties. Images are somewhat NSFW.

Erwin mentions it once in passing, and Levi blows it off as a joke, doesn't take his words too seriously.

 _"You'd look pretty in them,"_ he murmurs in a teasing tone as the two men pass a lingerie store in the mall one afternoon in November, nodding toward a pair of panties in the window.

Levi scoffs in response, muttering something along the lines of, _"Oh yeah?"_ to which Erwin simply smiles in return, and that's the end of the conversation. The thought doesn't even settle with Levi - it doesn't even register that Erwin might actually be serious about the lacy panties in the window of the shop - until a week later, when Erwin is nestled in between his legs, mouthing at his hard cock through the thin cotton fabric of his underwear. Levi's back arches, head thrown back on the bed, and his fingers tangle in Erwin's hair as he mouths at him teasingly.

"Look at you," Erwin murmurs between kisses and licks, lips brushing teasingly against Levi's cock through his underwear, "You're so pretty like this, Levi."

And there's the word again. _Pretty._ It doesn't take more than two seconds for it to register with Levi before his eyes snap open. But before he has a chance to ask Erwin about it - to sit up and say anything - he's pulling Levi's underwear down and licking a broad stripe up his cock, wiping his mind blank and causing him to fall back against the mattress again.

Suddenly, after that, it's not a joke anymore. After that comment - _you're so pretty like this -_ all Levi can think about is that day at the mall, the comment that Erwin had made, and he wonders if he'd been serious.

The thing is, with their relationship, many things go without saying. Levi and Erwin have been together for the better half of a decade, and in that time, Levi has learned what Erwin likes and what he doesn't like and vice versa. Most of that, however, was learned by trial and error. The two men never necessarily sat down and discussed their kinks, the things they like in bed and the things they don't. Instead, much of that was learned in a very hands-on experience, so to speak. Within their first year of dating, Erwin quickly learned that it was okay to pull Levi's hair a little, to push him down on the bed and press his hand into his throat. And likewise, Levi easily learned that Erwin liked to be pushed around every once in a while, that he didn't mind relinquishing control and letting Levi straddle him, tell him what to do.

 _This_ however, is something that they've never discussed. It's something that they haven't really come across. Levi doesn't own any panties, after all. But on the other hand, Erwin rarely says something that he doesn't mean. Levi learned that quickly, too - Erwin chooses his words wisely. If he teasingly told Levi that he'd look _pretty_ in panties, then he probably meant it. They haven't discussed something like this before, but Levi knows Erwin. He knows what he likes and he knows what he doesn't, and he hopes that he will like this.

So that's how Levi finds himself back in that small little store alone, just one short week before Christmas. He's bad with gifts, after all - always has been - and if this is something that Erwin actually wants, then he'll be glad to comply. After all, the lace feels nice, soft, and Levi ends up choosing five different pairs before he leaves the store that afternoon, simply because he can't make a decision.

Again, Levi is bad with gifts, so he decides that _this_ can be one of Erwin's Christmas presents. It may be cheesy and cliché, but if he knows the other man as well as he thinks he does, then he knows that he'll appreciate any effort, especially this. Hell, maybe if Erwin likes it, the purchase will be worth it. Levi already knows that he won't mind the way they'll feel against his skin.

Hanji invites Erwin and Levi over on Christmas Eve, along with the rest of their group of friends, and while Levi had been planning on giving Erwin his "present" that night, he doesn't want to be rude and pass up the opportunity to spend the evening with their friends, so he sits through the dinner and conversation and drinks afterward patiently. Or well, as patiently as he can manage. While he loves Hanji, he has a limit, and there are things he'd much rather be doing at home. Levi fidgets anxiously throughout dinner, and he knows that Erwin notices - he can feel his eyes on him practically all night. Again, many things in their relationship go without saying, and this is one of them. Thankfully, Erwin takes Levi's restlessness as a reason to leave early that night with an apologetic excuse to Hanji that they have plans in the morning.

And because Erwin knows Levi as well as he does, he doesn't say anything about Levi's anxious behavior at dinner until they get home. Once they walk through the front door, however, he pries.

"What's wrong?" Erwin asks almost immediately after the door closes behind them and Levi starts pulling off his jacket. "Are you okay?"

Levi smiles; he even lets out a nervous little laugh in response. "I'm fine."

"Then what's going on?" Erwin asks in return, concern still etched onto his face when Levi turns to him, "You’ve been acting anxious all evening."

"Sorry," Levi replies, shaking his head a little, "I just, uh... I wanted to give you something - an early Christmas present - tonight."

And at Levi's words, Erwin's look of concern quickly turns to one of surprise, adoration. A smile slowly spreads across his face and he takes a step forward, arms outstretched. Even after dating for years, Levi still manages to surprise him. "Levi..." he murmurs softly, "Is that what this is about? You didn't have to get me anything."

"Tch," Levi scoffs, looking away, toward their small little Christmas tree in their living room that has a handful of presents underneath it - mostly for Levi. Erwin has always been the thoughtful one, always finds Levi something wonderful for his birthday and for Christmas every year, so yeah, Levi sort of had to do this.

"Shut up. Yes I did," he mutters after another beat of silence, letting Erwin step forward, hands coming to rest gently on his hips.

Erwin's smile just widens, lighting up his eyes and nearly dimpling his cheeks. He dips down, almost close enough to kiss Levi. "Fine," he murmurs softly, "What is it?"

Levi lets Erwin kiss him, even presses up into it in return, but he pulls away after a moment, pushing away from Erwin in a little dance that they've both grown accustomed to over the years. The playful smile on Erwin's face when Levi does so is proof of that. "I can't tell you," he teases in return, even if his words sound like a line from a cheesy porno, "You have to unwrap it first."

Erwin chuckles. "Alright," he replies, playing along, "Then where is it?"

"Bedroom," Levi mutters, ducking his head to avoid Erwin's eyes. And before Erwin has a chance to say anything in response, Levi is walking down the hallway, in the direction of their bedroom, calling softly over his shoulder, "Come on."

Once Erwin joins him in the bedroom, Levi forces him to sit on the edge bed, tells him to close his eyes, and disappears into their adjoining bathroom, despite a small groan of protest from Erwin.

Levi has been hiding the little bag with the panties in it underneath the sink in the bathroom since he bought them a week ago - the one place he knew that Erwin wouldn't find them, as the cabinet is filled mostly with Levi’s cleaning supplies. He pulls the bag out now though, rummaging around until he finds his favorite pair in the bottom. He'd tried them all on once he got home from the mall the day that he bought them, and the black pair had quickly became his favorite. The fabric is soft - almost feels like silk against his skin - and while there's not a whole lot to them, they fit him snug, and he likes how they feel. The front of them is simple and lacy - _pretty,_ as Erwin would put it - but the back is much more intricate. While the lace pattern still cradles his ass in the back, three ribbons tie the top of the panties together, holding them up high on his hips and coming together in a neat little bow just above his ass. Again, there's not much fabric to them, but Levi thinks that's why he likes them so much. He can only imagine how Erwin's touch will feel through the lace, how Erwin's fingers will feel pulling on the ribbon, only to let it slap back against his ass.

Levi may or may not have been wrestling with these thoughts throughout dinner. In fact, he hasn't been able to stop imagining it ever since he tried them on, has had to stop himself from acting on this earlier than now. But now, as Levi pulls the panties on and over his already half-hard cock, he can't help but feel a little bit nervous. While he knows what Erwin likes and is almost certain that he'll like this, there's a little part of him that worries that he won’t. What if Erwin takes one look at him in the panties and thinks it’s too much?

Levi shakes that thought from his head. Instead, he pulls his shirt up and over his head and almost steps forward to open the bathroom door as he is - naked save for the black lace hanging low on his hips - until he sees one of Erwin's nice button-ups lying on the ground, discarded after work the other day and forgotten until now. It's a dark, charcoal grey, and Levi decides without a bit of hesitation, that it'll be the perfect addition to his outfit. He picks the shirt up off the floor and pulls it on, letting it hang open on his chest, sleeves just a little too long for his arms and bottom of the shirt just barely covering up his ass cheeks.

_Yeah, this is perfect._

With a deep breath and one last glance in the mirror - the sight of his cock tucked snug inside the lace makes him blush - Levi opens the bathroom door, and to his surprise, finds Erwin still sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes closed, hands on his knees, waiting patiently. He smiles to himself, heart racing in his chest, and takes a few steps forward. At the sound of him approaching, Erwin turns his head, smiling slightly despite his closed eyes. "Levi?" he says, voice curious, "Can I-?"

"Yeah," Levi mutters, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, "Open your eyes."

When Erwin obeys Levi's order and finally opens his eyes, blinking a few times before they focus, he gasps. While he'd been expecting something nice from Levi - something more than likely sexual, by the way he was acting - the sight that he lays his eyes on is definitely _not_ what expected. That being said, it's also not unwelcome.

Levi's frame looks even smaller, practically swimming in his shirt, but that's not what has Erwin's jaw dropping open, eyes fixed on where Levi stands a few feet away, tentative smile pulling at the corners of his lips. No, it's not the shirt, but the black lacy panties that hang on Levi's hips perfectly, complimenting the fair tone of his skin and stretching perfectly across his half-hard cock.

Erwin sees the way that Levi clenches and unclenches his fists nervously, shifting from one foot to the other, and he manages a smile. "Oh, Levi..." he murmurs.

Levi's lips twitch in return. "You like it?"

"I do," Erwin replies, "Come here."

And without missing a beat, Levi takes a step forward. Erwin's approval lifts a weight off of his shoulders and when he walks, it's with confidence. Now that the hard part is out of the way, Levi's head is clear. Now, he can do what he intended to.

Levi allows Erwin to reach out from where he sits on the bed once he's close enough, arm snaking around his waist, and he tries not to gasp when Erwin presses his face into his hip, kissing him. "You look amazing," he murmurs against Levi's skin, his hands sliding up Levi's back then down to cup his ass. He gasps when his fingers brush up against the ribbon and lace and looks up at Levi with heavy eyes. "This is for me?"

Levi huffs out a laugh. "Of course it's for you," he mutters, leaning into Erwin's touch, the way he presses his fingers into the flesh of his ass. This is just the reaction he wanted - _needed_ \- from Erwin. His cock twitches in the panties, and the feeling of the lace pressing against his skin only arouses him more.

"Can I?" Erwin asks softly, nosing gently against Levi's hip, his thigh, everywhere but where he wants to be touched.

And Levi can't help but suck in a deep breath, stuttering out a quiet, "Yeah - _yes_."

Wordlessly, Erwin hooks his fingers in the ribbon that crosses up Levi's ass, running them along the path that it makes, touching his skin gently. He leans in, pressing his face up against Levi's thigh, and the feeling of his breath on his cock - he's so close, but not close enough - causes Levi to fall forward slightly, his own hands finding their place on Erwin's shoulders to keep his balance.

Levi always feels so powerless under Erwin's gaze, his touch, and right now is no exception. Even though it's Levi standing over Erwin, Levi wearing Erwin's shirt, he can't help but melt into the touch, into the feeling of Erwin's fingers pressing gently against his skin, his breath hitting his hardening cock. Even when Erwin has Levi's cock in his mouth, Levi can't help but feel a little powerless, under Erwin's spell. Erwin has a way of commanding a room, and Levi isn't immune to that, even now.

Erwin leans forward, pressing a soft, barely there kiss to Levi's cock through the lace, and Levi's fingers tighten their grip on his shoulders, his hips rocking forward on their own volition. "You didn't have to do this, Levi," Erwin murmurs, his lips brushing teasingly against Levi's cock as he speaks. One of his hands leaves Levi's ass in favor of gripping his hip, holding him in place.

Levi chokes out a breath, lets his head tip forward as he watches Erwin with low-lidded eyes. He wants nothing more than for Erwin to touch him, kiss him, suck him, _something_ , but this is Erwin's present. He can do whatever he wishes with Levi, and if that means taking this at a tortuously slow pace, then so be it.

"I wanted to," Levi finally breaths in return, hips rocking forward slightly once more. It's pathetic, really. Erwin hasn't even properly touched him yet, and he's already achingly hard in the panties. This is supposed to be turning _Erwin_ on, driving Erwin insane, yet Levi is the one struggling to maintain his composure under Erwin's gaze. He didn’t expect to enjoy this as much as he does - the feeling of the lace on his skin, cock snug inside of the panties, Erwin's hands gentle on the fabric - but he definitely doesn't regret it. If anything, he knows that Erwin loves to watch him fall apart, loves to bring Levi to the brink only to leave him writhing, begging, and Levi's nearly there without even being touched.

And then suddenly, there's a finger running gently up the length of his cock, and Levi is choking out a gasp. "I can tell," Erwin murmurs, voice just on the verge of teasing. Levi wants to look at him, wants to see the look in his eyes, but he can't. His own eyes flutter closed as soon as Erwin touches him.

"How long have you been planning this?" Erwin asks gently, voice matching his touches on Levi's skin, his ass, his cock. His fingers are light, teasing, and Levi has to stop himself from thrusting into the touch. It won't help, and he knows it.

" _Ah-_ " Levi gasps when Erwin's touch reaches the head of his cock, increasing the pressure of his fingers around it. "S-since that day in the mall," he stammers, "When you pointed them out."

Erwin chuckles at Levi's reaction. He lets his fingers drift away from the head of his cock, dragging back down again. "You remembered," he murmurs, "What was it that I told you?"

Levi wants to shake his head, call Erwin a bastard because he _knows_ what he said. Like Levi had suspected, Erwin chooses his words wisely - everything he does has a purpose. He knew what he was saying, what he was doing, when he made that comment to Levi weeks ago. Still, Levi answers him. He plays the game, hoping that it'll earn him some form of relief. "You uh... You said I'd look pretty in 'em."

"I did, didn't I?" Erwin teases, and Levi can practically _hear_ the smile in his voice. Erwin knew exactly what he was doing back then - knew exactly how to get Levi to act on it.

"You _do_ look pretty, Levi," he murmurs after a beat of silence, fingers pausing on his cock. Levi almost protests at the lack of movement, but he doesn't have a chance to before Erwin is speaking again. "Thank you for doing this."

And without another word, Erwin is leaning forward, pressing a messy, open-mouthed kiss to Levi's cock through the lace. Levi's hips rock forward involuntarily at the touch, his grip tightening on Erwin's shoulders again as another gasp rips through his lips. He hadn't expected to enjoy this so much - it had been a present for _Erwin_ after all - but Levi's not complaining, especially not while Erwin mouths wetly at his cock through the panties, sucking and licking and getting the fabric wet with his mouth.

Within moments, Levi wants nothing more than to pull the panties aside, pull his cock free and press it into Erwin's warm mouth, but he holds back. He stops himself from taking control of the situation, fisting a hand in Erwin's hair and fucking into his mouth, because this is for _him_. If Erwin asks him to do it, he will, but right now, he's under Erwin's power, his spell.

It's always a game between the two of them. While it had been a power struggle in the beginning - Levi was quick to argue, slow to give up control and Erwin didn't like being told that he was wrong - they've settled into something comfortable. Now, the two men are able to play off of each other’s strengths and weaknesses, and this is definitely one of those moments. Because while Levi wants nothing more than to shove himself down Erwin's throat, this is _for_ Erwin, and if Erwin wants to tease him until he's a begging, moaning mess, then so be it. In fact, Levi's cock actually twitches at the thought.

Erwin's mouth is too much and not enough, all at the same time. His lips are gentle as they graze up Levi's length, mouthing gently at the hard curve of his cock, but he always pauses to suck at the head, causing Levi's fists to clench, balling up the fabric of Erwin's shirt in his grip. His hips rock forward, and Erwin lets it happen, smiling as he mouths at Levi's cock.

"Look at you," he murmurs, pulling away for a moment, "So hard and I've barely even touched you."

" _F-fuck_ ," Levi stammers in return, head falling forward, eyes opening to meet Erwin's. Because _of course_ the fucker is gazing up at him. Levi wonders how long Erwin has been watching him.

In the back of his mind, Levi thinks that maybe he should be doing this to Erwin. It's _his_ Christmas present, after all. Levi should be the one with Erwin's cock down his throat, rocking into his own fist for some form of relief. He _should_ be, but he can't help but notice that Erwin looks positively _thrilled_ where he is, Levi's wet, lace-clad cock just inches away from his face, his own lips red from the drag of the fabric.

A moan finds its way out of Levi's mouth at the sight, and Erwin's smile only widens. "You really like this..." he muses in a soft tone. His fingers stroke Levi's hips softly as he looks up at him, "We should do this more often."

"I bought five pairs," Levi mutters before he even knows what he's saying. His eyes widen at the admission, but thankfully, the look on Erwin's face is worth the embarrassment and the flush on his own. In seconds, Erwin's expression goes from surprised to adoring to positively _hungry_ , and before he knows what's happening, Erwin is pulling the front of the panties down just enough to free Levi's cock and is leaning forward to lap at the sensitive head.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Levi mutters, nearly doubling over at the sudden sensation. His hands slip on Erwin's shoulders and he struggles for a moment to hold himself up, but that doesn't stop Erwin from sucking him into his mouth, tongue running easily up his length. One of Levi's hands finds its place at the back of Erwin's head and he struggles not to push him down further, force him onto his dick and fuck into his mouth. He does, however, allow his hips to rock forward just slightly, reveling in the perfect drag of Erwin's lips on him, the way his tongue works him over.

Levi expected that this could go one of many ways, but for some reason, this wasn’t one of them. Mainly, he had been nervous that he read the situation wrong, that Erwin didn’t want this. But with the way that Erwin reaches around to grip Levi’s ass as he sucks his dick, fingers playing gently with the lace of the panties, there’s no mistaking that this is exactly what he wanted.

Erwin’s tongue runs up the length of Levi’s cock as he bobs his head, swiping over his slit before he presses back down, and within just a minute, his actions have Levi’s hips jerking forward on their own volition. He had already been half-hard, already anxious and excited when he stepped out of the bathroom in the panties, and with the way that Erwin practically worships his cock, Levi can feel himself getting close already. And while it feels great - while he definitely wouldn’t mind finishing in Erwin’s mouth, shoving his cock into the back of his throat and watching it work around him as he swallows him down - that’s not what he had planned for tonight. Levi knows it’s not what Erwin wants, either. If he knows Erwin, he knows that he’ll want to fuck him like this, and just the thought of that has his cock jerking in Erwin’s mouth.

" _Erwin_ ," Levi gasps, tugging on his hair slightly to slow him down, "Erwin, stop. _Stop_.” Eventually, he uses a little more force, fingers tangled in and tugging roughly at Erwin’s hair until he pulls off of his cock, mouth gaping and throat bared as he gazes up at Levi with glazed-over eyes -

And _fuck_ , what Levi wouldn't give to finish like this, all over that pretty face…

But that’s not what tonight is about. He wants Erwin to fuck him. He wants to get these lacy panties dirty. He wants Erwin to pull them aside and press his thick cock into him, to hold him down and fuck him hard into the mattress _. He wants Erwin to call him pretty_.

Just when Levi’s thoughts start to run away with him, Erwin speaks, and his voice sounds absolutely delicious, rough and verging on raspy from the way that Levi had been fucking into his mouth just moments ago. Just the sound of it sends another surge of arousal to Levi’s gut.

"Why did you stop me?" Erwin asks, feigning innocence, and if this were any other night, Levi would already be pressing Erwin into the mattress, making him beg. But this isn’t any other night. Tonight is for Erwin. All of this is for Erwin.

Levi shakes his head, petting Erwin’s hair softly as he untangles his fingers from it. His fingertips graze Erwin’s cheekbone before cupping his chin as he speaks. “This isn’t about me,” Levi murmurs with a smile, “This is your present.”

At Levi’s words, Erwin’s lips twist up into a devilish smile. _He knew_. He knew all long. He just wanted to tease Levi, wanted to turn him into a mess before he took him. Still, he plays innocent, cocks his head to the side as he looks up at Levi and asks, “So what do you want me to do with it?”

And Levi almost wants to laugh. The words sound like they’re straight out of a porno, but they go right to his gut, make his cock twitch with arousal. He knows that Erwin is hard, too, that Erwin wants this, too, but he’s waiting on Levi’s word. He’s waiting until Levi tells him exactly what he wants to hear. After years of dating, Levi knows this game. It’s a power play. Erwin wants Levi to give in to him on his own volition.

So without a beat of hesitation, Levi licks his lips and purrs, soft and sensual, “ _I want you to fuck me_.”

And within seconds, Erwin is moving. Without warning, he’s rising from where he sits on the mattress and reaching forward to pick Levi up as if it’s nothing. Levi gasps at the sudden movement, but allows Erwin to manhandle him, to spin him around and toss him onto the bed, pausing only for a moment before he’s crawling over Levi’s sensitive body.

"What did I do to deserve such an amazing Christmas present?" he muses. He doesn’t give Levi a chance to bite back an answer, however, before he’s leaning down, sucking a mark into his neck and causing Levi’s back to arch up off of the bed. His breath stutters, his eyes falling shut, and he reaching up, gripping Erwin's arms, his shoulders, anything he can reach. He needs Erwin to be naked, and he needs it now.

" _Erwin_ ," Levi gasps as Erwin continues kissing downward. He's sucking a mark into Levi's collar bone now, one hand bracing himself above Levi, the other flat across his chest, fingers playing with his nipple, pinching and tugging on it until it's hard. "Erwin," Levi repeats, pulling desperately at his shirt with shaky fingers, "Fuck me."

"Mmmm," Erwin hums against his skin before pulling away to gaze down at him "I want to tease you, but you look too good to resist."

Levi just stares up at Erwin in response, wordless, breathless, panting and hard, and thankfully, Erwin seems to take the hint, rising up and off of the bed at that. He shoots Levi a smile as he unbuttons and discards his own shirt before crossing the room to retrieve a bottle of lube from the night stand. Levi can't help but watch him, admire his body, and when Erwin returns to the foot of the bed, tossing the lube next to Levi, he smirks.

"I want you to finger yourself open for me," Erwin says, voice commanding, strong, "Can you do that, Levi?"

And Levi has to hold back a moan at Erwin's words. He closes his eyes and nods wordlessly in return, reaching down for the lube, popping open the cap and pouring some onto his fingers. He hadn't expected this - hadn't expected the hungry, possessive look in Erwin's eyes as he gazes down at him, watching him, but Levi can't say that he's surprised. Erwin wanted this, after all. He always knows what he wants.

Levi hooks his fingers in the lace, lifts his hips to pull the panties off, but Erwin stops him, reaching out to catch his wrist before he can. "Leave them on," he says, shooting Levi a small smile, "Please."

Levi can't help the thrill that runs through his body at the words. He can't find it in himself to say anything in response, so he simply nods, and instead of pulling the panties off, he arches up, pulling the lace to the side to give himself enough room to slowly press a slick finger into himself.

He maintains eye contact with Erwin for as long as he can, slowly easing the finger inside, and Erwin offers him a reassuring smile in return, reaching down to palm at his own hard dick through his jeans. While he wants nothing more than to sit up and pull Erwin out, beg him to fuck him hard and fast, Levi holds himself back and does as Erwin says.

"Just like that," Erwin coaxes as Levi begins thrusting the finger in and out before adding a second one alongside it, "You look beautiful, Levi." And he can't help but moan at Erwin's encouraging words, eyes finally falling shut, head lolling back on the mattress. Erwin has a way with making Levi fall apart with just his words, his gaze. It should make Levi feel weak, giving Erwin so much power, but it only seems to spur him onward, heat pooling in his stomach.

Even with his eyes closed, Levi can feel Erwin watching him, can feel his heavy gaze. Levi throws his free arm over his face, sucks in a deep breath and lets it out on a stuttering moan, spreading his fingers before adding a third, stretching himself thoroughly for Erwin. His cock is hard and dripping against his belly and the lace digs into it at this angle, half-covering him up again, but Levi holds off on touching himself, knows that it'll be worth the wait.

After a few silent minutes, Levi is arching up into his own hand, pressing himself back against his fingers and panting breathlessly. He's just about to withdraw them, to beg Erwin to just hurry up and fuck him already, when he finally feels the bed dip, and his eyes fly open. Erwin kneels between his legs, naked and stroking his own hard cock, gazing down at him with low lidded eyes. Wordlessly, he leans forward, pressing his own fingers up against Levi's stretched hole, where Levi's own fingers still fill him, and Levi gasps at the touch.

" _Erwin_ -"

"You're so good for me, Levi," Erwin murmurs, voice low, "You look so pretty like this, fucking yourself open for me. I could watch you finger yourself all night."

Levi whines at the thought - that, and the pressure that Erwin adds against his rim, just barely pressing one of his own slicked fingers in alongside Levi's. " _Erwin_ ," his name is becoming a mantra, a chant on Levi's lips, "Please. _Please_ , I-"

"You want me to fuck you?" Erwin asks. He pushes the finger in further and Levi still his actions. His hips stutter up, up, _up_ into the touch, rocking involuntarily against Erwin's hand.

" _Please_ ," Levi practically whimpers. He's a mess, he knows it, but he also knows that Erwin loves it. "I need you, _please, Erwin_."

And apparently, that finally does it, because within seconds, Erwin is withdrawing his finger, pulling Levi's hand away along with it. He nudges his thighs open further, hitches one of Levi's legs up on his shoulder, and pulls the lacy panties aside even further, making enough room for his cock without taking them off. When he pushes the blunt head against Levi's puckered hole, he leans forward, catching his parted lips in a kiss, and then presses inside. Levi whines, but the sound is lost in Erwin's throat, and his hands scramble for purchase on his shoulders, arms, hips, anything that he can touch.

Erwin is slow, gentle at first, leaning in to kiss lightly at Levi's neck and pressing in as slow as he can, allowing him to get used to the pressure. And while usually, Levi appreciates it - he always appreciates Erwin's caring nature - he can't help but rock his hips against him now, trying to pull him in closer, deeper, faster. Levi aches to feel Erwin's thick cock splitting him open, wants to cry out as Erwin fucks him hard and fast into the mattress, and he wants it now.

One of Erwin's hands finds its place at the side of Levi's face, fingers gentle on his cheek at that, as he leans in, his lips brushing over Levi's parted ones. "You're impatient today," he murmurs, pulling out only to thrust back into Levi at a torturously slow pace.

"Y-you're just being a fucking tease," Levi bites back. At that, he's arching forward to catch Erwin's lips in a kiss, biting roughly at his bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. That seems to spur Erwin onward at least a little bit, because his hips are snapping forward at that, cock dragging deliciously against the lace.

Erwin's hand moves then from Levi's face, fingers teasing at his throat instead, pressing gently into his Adam's apple as he begins thrusting into Levi at a regular pace. With Erwin's cock hitting him in just the right spot, the lace rubbing teasingly against his own cock, and Erwin's fingers pressing dangerously up against his throat, Levi doesn't know which sensation to arch into. It's too much but not enough, all at the same time. He wants to reach down, to jerk himself off along with Erwin's thrusts and come quick and hot between their bodies, but at the same time, he wants to press up into his hand, wants Erwin to hold him down and choke him and fuck him just how he wants into the mattress.

But this is _Erwin's_ present - it's about what Erwin wants, so Levi lets him decide. And ultimately, Erwin increases the pressure on his throat, leans in to brush his lips against his ear. "It this okay?" he asks softly, letting the mask slip just a little, reminding Levi, for a brief moment, why he trusts this man so much - why he fell for him in the first place.

Without hesitation, Levi is nodding in response, rasping out a soft, " _Please_ ," and within moments, Erwin is tightening his hand around his throat, fucking into him with much more power, his hips snapping forward, cock splitting Levi open. Levi's mouth opens in a silent scream at the sudden sensations, but nothing comes out. His hands scramble for something to hold onto, one settling on Erwin's wrist, the other gripping the sheets, but he never once tries to pull Erwin's hand off of his throat. He trusts him - knows that he'll let up when he needs to. Instead of worrying about that, he focuses on rocking up to meet Erwin's thrusts, pleasure shooting through his body and pooling in his stomach.

After a few long moments, Erwin lets up on the pressure around Levi's throat and Levi takes the chance to suck in large mouthfuls of air, exhaling on a chant of Erwin's name, peppered with " _please_ ," and " _fuck_ " and _"more_." And when Erwin decides that he's ready, he's squeezing him again, choking Levi, holding him down and fucking him hard and fast into the mattress.

At this rate, Levi doesn't need to worry about snaking a hand in between their bodies to get himself off. The feeling of Erwin's hand around his throat coupled with his harsh thrusts and the lace rubbing against his cock, Levi is on the verge of orgasm, gasping out soft pleas whenever Erwin gives him a chance to breathe.

When he does come, it's with Erwin's hand around his throat, back arching off of the bead, lips parted in a silent scream. Levi's entire body goes rigid, his fingernails digging into Erwin's arms, come coating both of their stomachs and chests. Despite the way that Levi stills, Erwin's thrusts double in speed. His orgasm follows closely behind Levi's, spurred on by the way that Levi clenches and pulses around him.

Immediately, Erwin releases his hold on Levi's throat and Levi sucks in a deep breath of air, followed by another, his body immediately going limp underneath Erwin's, light headed and fucked-out. Erwin pulls out of him after a moment of quiet stillness, and when he moves, Levi shivers, sensitive and exhausted. Immediately, the dynamic in the room changes. Erwin is next to him within seconds, touch light, gentle and caring.

"Are you alright?" he asks, voice concerned when Levi curls in on himself slightly, still sucking in deep gasping breaths, coming down. "I wasn't too rough, was I?"

Levi shakes his head back and forth, summons some sort of energy to turn and open his eyes to look up at Erwin. "No, no," he insists, voice rough. It sounds like he's been swallowing glass, and judging by the look on his face, Erwin hears it, too. "That was perfect. You were perfect," he insists before Erwin can get any more worried. He always feels bad after he's rough with Levi, no matter how much Levi begs for it and insists that he loves it.

"You're certain?" Erwin presses. He reaches up, softly petting Levi's damp hair.

"Positive," Levi murmurs, eyes falling closed. He can't help but arch into Erwin's touch like a cat - he's sensitive, and the gentle touch feels amazing. "Was it good for you?"

Erwin lets out a short laugh at that, and Levi can hear the smile in his voice when he speaks. "Yes, it was," he murmurs, "You didn't have to do that for me, Levi."

"Wanted to," Levi mutters. He's tired, his voice thick and slurring, but Erwin understands him. "Best Christmas present ever?"

In response, a pair of lips press against Levi's forehead. He opens his eyes again as Erwin pulls away, catching the smile on his lips. "Best Christmas present ever," he agrees. They sit there like that for a few quiet moments, Erwin petting Levi's hair, Levi like putty in his hands, but eventually, Erwin moves, sitting up. "Let me clean you off," he says before disappearing into their adjoining bathroom to retrieve a damp towel.

Levi sits up when Erwin returns, finally pulling the dirtied panties off of his hips and tossing them onto the floor. He'll worry about those tomorrow - right now, he wants nothing more than to get cleaned off and curl up in bed next to Erwin.

Eventually, once Levi is clean - or as clean as he's going to get without showering - the towel is discarded as well, and Levi is moving, pulling the blankets up and over him. Erwin climbs into bed behind him, still naked as well, and Levi leans into his heat, slots himself right up against his body. Lips press against the back of his neck, and Levi can't help but smile at the gesture, lacing his fingers with Erwin's when he drapes an arm around his waist.

"Happy birthday, Levi," Erwin murmurs softly, and Levi offers him a soft hum and smile in response before drifting into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a few more lengthy fics. Feel free to follow me on tumblr for updates! http://thefangirlingdead.tumblr.com/


End file.
